


no homo my man

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: they are no homo
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 30





	no homo my man

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2 neurons left and this is what they do

"hey haji"

"yeah man"

"dudes r hot"

"dudre _are_ hot"

"wow bro did you just speak in italics"

"yeah bro"

"damn bro"

kiss

"no homo bro"

"yeah bro"

"no actually,, "  
  


" _all_ the homos"

"damn bro you can speak in italics now,,,,,"

"yeah bro" 


End file.
